¡Despierta!
by karin vongola
Summary: Lucy se negaba a creerlo. ¡Ni siquiera le había confesado sus sentimientos! Natsu no podía haberla dejado. Nalu *oneshot*


**¡Despierta!**

* * *

No podía ser verdad. Lo que decían, no podía ser cierto.

Al entrar al gremio notó el sombrío semblante en todo el lugar, como si un chaparrón estuviese arreciando y nadie tuviese esperanzas de que pudiese parar. Lucy comenzaba a sentir lo mismo a cada segundo que pasaba allí sentada mirando todo y nada a la vez, después de recibir la devastadora noticia de boca de Mirajane nada más entrar al edificio.

Natsu había muerto.

¡No podía ser cierto! Ella se negaba a creerlo. Y no se tragaría aquella verdad que todos juraban era absoluta, hasta no verlo. Aquello seguramente rompería su corazón, pero, debía verlo por última vez, no aceptaría los hechos hasta no percibirlos con sus propios ojos.

Y justo eso era lo que iba a hacer. De acuerdo a la información suministrada por Mira, Erza y Gray habían depositado el cuerpo de Natsu sobre una cama ubicada en el primer cuarto al subir las escaleras del gremio. Sin mirar a nadie, para evitar sumirse aún más en un pozo de tristeza, subió las escaleras.

Al abrir la puerta pudo ver a Erza acariciando el cabello del chico con ternura, Gray estaba cruzado de brazos mirando por la ventana, murmurando quien sabe que cosas. De inmediato, Erza le lanzo una mirada cargada de dolor, aunque no lloraba, se notaba que estaba pasando un trago amargo al igual que Gray.

—Solo estaba despidiéndome— susurró Erza, mientras miraba el rostro de Natsu

—Vamos a dormir, Erza, a Natsu no le gustaría verte desmayada por estar velándole— Dijo Gray mientras tocaba su hombro.

Por supuesto que no le gustaría, esos dos no habían salido de la habitación desde la noche anterior, sin dignarse a descansar un momento desde que llegaron.

—Oh Lucy!— gimoteó Erza conteniendo las lágrimas, provocando que un mar manara de los ojos de Lucy, quien como acto reflejo la abrazo en busca de apoyo. Lucy sintió unas gotas derramarse en su hombro, sin embargo al separarse pudo ver que Erza las limpio rápidamente, Gray rodeó el hombro de la chica saliendo de allí.

—Natsu— Susurró Lucy con voz queda. Con pasos cortos, se acerco a la cama, temerosa de ver su rostro demacrado y carente de vida, aterrada al saber que ya no podría escuchar su chillona pero atrayente voz, ya no podría ser abrazada por sus fuertes brazos que la hacían sentir segura, y jamás, jamás probaría sus labios siendo correspondida.

Tomó asiento sobre el colchón pasando sus dedos por las hebras rosa. Se veía pálido. Cuando su dedo tocó su mejilla sintió la piel fría al contacto. La piel de Natsu era generalmente más caliente que la de cualquiera gracias a su naturaleza mágica, y sentir aquella helada temperatura al tocarle, hizo que algo dentro de su ser se retorciera dolorosamente, reconociendo los claros signos que denotaban la falta de vida en el cuerpo del chico.

Se acercó a su pecho con la fugaz esperanza de escuchar su corazón palpitar por lento que fuese. Nada, ni un pálpito, no tenía pulso, su pecho no subía y bajaba como era normal, más temprano Levi y Mira habían levantado sus parpados, encendiendo una linterna frente a sus ojos, buscando alguna reacción de la pupila, sin embargo, por más esperanzas que pudieran haber depositado, no hubo tal cosa.

Ante esto, la mente de Lucy se hizo un caos y soltó un bramido cargado de dolor, mientras las lágrimas manaban, depositó un beso en su frente y luego, solo se detuvo a contemplar al joven.

—Tienes que despertar Natsu— Dijo ella de repente — ¡Levántate!— Dijo entre lágrimas— ¡No estás muerto! ¿Entiendes?— Cuestionó mientras zarandeaba su camisa arriba y abajo— Tienes que levantarte de esa cama— gimoteó haciendo sus movimientos más y más lentos— por favor Natsu— agregó suplicante tras haberse detenido— por favor —dijo una vez más, con tono triste y apagado, teniendo una pequeña porción de tela de su camisa en cada puño.— ¡Despierta!— Gritó llorando sobre su pecho.

Natsu no entendía qué demonios estaba pasando. ¿Acaso había muerto? No recordaba haber sido herido durante la misión. De hecho, podía asegurar que habían cumplido aquella tarea con uno que otro inconveniente de por medio auspiciado por Fairy Tail, dícese de unos ligeros destrozos a la propiedad objeto de la misión y sus cercanías, nada de qué preocuparse en realidad.

Recordaba haberse acostado a dormir y, cuando recobró la conciencia, solo supo que no podía moverse, no podía abrir los ojos o tan siquiera moverlos estando cerrados, comenzaba a frustrarse y una angustia se fue apoderando de él poco a poco. A veces escuchaba susurros, gente llorando, lamentándose, ¿estaba muerto? ¿Acaso así se sentía morir? Joder, porque si lo era, no era una sensación nada agradable intentar moverse con todas sus fuerzas y no lograr hacerlo ni por un milímetro, y para empeorar la situación, ni siquiera podía sentir nada.

Fue consciente de la voz de Erza y Gray, e incluso Happy, mas sin embargo no podía sentir nada más que angustia, desesperación y frustración.

Probablemente se durmió y cuando recuperó la conciencia nuevamente, pudo escuchar a Lucy llorar, aunque se escuchaba lejano, hasta apagarse, luego no pudo escuchar nada más. ¿Se había ido? ¿Acaso era simplemente una jugarreta de su mente? No lo sabía, pudo escuchar que Lucy decía levántate, oh, por supuesto lo había intentado, cada vez más alterado por no lograrlo.

Acercó su rostro al de Natsu, contemplando cada centímetro de piel. Besó sus parpados y luego sus labios, en un intento de guardar un último recuerdo del mago de fuego. No sabía si estaba paranoica o no, pero, tras juntar sus labios pudo sentir un leve golpe de aire chocar con su labio superior. Abrió los ojos y se separo de golpe, convencida de que había sido producto de su imaginación. Se acercó por si las dudas, temerosa acercó sus dedos a la nariz del joven descubriendo que efectivamente Natsu parecía estar respirando a un ritmo verdaderamente lento, casi imperceptible

—Estás vivo— murmuró para sí

Sin perder tiempo bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad, encontró a Levi siendo abrazada por Gajeel, parecía estar llorando en su hombro.

—Levi— exclamo ella, intentando contener la emoción

—¿Qué ocurre?— pregunto la chica tras limpiar sus lágrimas

—Tienes que... oh, solo acompáñame un momento- dijo atropelladamente

Lucy no podía explicarle la situación a Levi frente a todo el gremio, primero, porque no encontraba palabras, si las tuviese probablemente les haría albergar las mismas esperanzas que flotaban en su mente y al final podría no ser cierto. Levi la siguió sin hacer preguntas ni comentarios.

—Levi— susurró Lucy tras cruzar la puerta de la habitación— no sé si me he vuelto loca, pero, puedo jurarte que sentí la respiración de Natsu

Sin decir nada, Levi se sentó de inmediato sobre el colchón, acercando su palma a la nariz del muchacho, en seguida sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y le dirigió una mirada a Lucy que denotaba sorpresa, y luego alivio.

—¿Acaso es magia negra?— se aventuró a preguntar Lucy. En su cabeza no cabía que una persona a la que no le palpita el corazón y estaba tan fría como el hielo pudiese respirar— ¿Efectos adversos de una maldición?

—Nada de eso, amiga— dijo Levi, intentando acallar las locas ideas que se iban formando en la mente de Lucy— Creo que he leído algo, tengo que ver un libro de inmediato, cuídalo mientras tanto.

Levi bajó y volvió a subir en pocos minutos con un grueso tomo en sus manos. Tomó asiento en la mesita junto a la cama y comenzó a hojear hasta detenerse en la página que buscaba.

—¿Qué es?— Preguntó Lucy, desesperada por el mutismo de Levi

—Nada grave, pero es raro que suceda. Infrecuente sería la palabra adecuada. Catalepsia— pronunció con voz solemne— un trastorno repentino que se apodera del sistema nervioso provocando una parálisis total del afectado, este no puede moverse, sus signos vitales son tan bajos que en muchos casos, se les da por muertos, cuando en realidad, solo se trata de una afección que puede durar minutos, horas e incluso días. Es por eso que se le conoce también bajo el nombre de muerte aparente.

—Ajá— dijo Lucy, procesando la información—

—Es muy posible que esté escuchándonos en este momento, si es así o al menos está consciente, lo más probable es que esté sumido en un mar de desesperación por querer y no poder moverse.

—Y... ¿qué podemos hacer?— Preguntó ella, comenzando a angustiarse, odiaba tener que pensar que Natsu había estado sufriendo frente a ella sin que se percatase si quiera.

—Él despertará en algún momento, pero, podemos ayudar a su sistema nervioso a recobrar sus funciones más rápido—dijo — bueno— agregó tras unos segundos de silencio— en realidad intentar ayudarlo, el hecho de que hagamos lo que dice el libro en estos casos no nos da un 100% de…

—Hagámoslo— le interrumpió Lucy— Haré lo que sea necesario

Levi sonrió al notar que la triste y apagada maga estelar había recobrado su energía. También la suya se había revitalizado tras comprobar que Natsu estaba con vida.

—Vengo enseguida— Le dijo con una alegre sonrisa

Lucy le respondió del mismo modo. Tras unos instantes pudo escuchar pasar de silencio sepulcral a una apabullante algarabía en cuestión de segundos, al parecer Levi había dado la noticia.

Aun no lograba atisbo alguno de movimiento. Pudo sentir un aroma a menta en el aire. Tras no sentir nada durante horas, pudo percatarse que algo cálido acariciaba su rostro. La mano de alguien, eso era. Escuchaba una voz, tras unos minutos concluyó que era Levi quien hablaba. Oh claro, comenzaba a alucinar, primero Lucy, ahora Levi. Alguien estaba tocando su pecho, su abdomen, ¿un masaje? Bueno, al menos ya sentía algo, su tacto parecía estar recobrándose poco a poco, intentó moverse, abrir los párpados, pero ningún músculo respondía. Escuchó la puerta ser cerrada. ¿Alguien había salido, entrado? ¡Todo era tan confuso!. Sin embargo no dejo de sentir aquel leve masaje sobre su abdomen.

—Natsu, no puedes dejarme— dijo Lucy mientras seguía dando leves masajes en las zonas indicadas por Levi— no podría, no podría… sin ti Natsu…

Lucy, su fiel amiga lloraba otra vez, podía escuchar sus sollozos mucho más claro que antes. ¿Estaba triste? ¿Por qué? No soportaba escuchar llorar a una mujer. Si se trataba de Lucy no podía siquiera concebirlo, era como si arrancasen algo muy importante de su pecho, sintió unas cálidas gotas derramarse sobre su piel, incitándolo a moverse y acunarla en un abrazo. De alguna forma, logro abrir los ojos por fin, sintió dolor por la repentina luz entrando en su retina luego de la inminente oscuridad a la que estuvo sujeto durante aquellas torturantes horas. Aliviado, sintió que sus dedos comenzaban a moverse, cuando sintió plena confianza bajó la mirada observando a Lucy, quien gimoteaba su nombre una y otra vez. Sin pensarlo dos veces, alzó el brazo, acariciando la empapada mejilla de la chica, con el único propósito de apartar sus lágrimas.

Al sentir aquella mano en su mejilla, Lucy dirigió su mirada a Natsu, clavando sus ojos en los del chico sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, pero ella emitió una hermosa sonrisa que Natsu no tardo en corresponder, algo mas apagada. Se le notaba visiblemente cansado, con la mirada turbia, como si hubiese estado horas y horas sumido en una ardua batalla sin descansar ni un minuto. El color había vuelto a sus mejillas, aunque no del todo. El frío había sido sustituido por un leve calor, no tan profuso como era lo normal en él.

Estaba recuperándose.

—Natsu, pensé que te había perdido!— Exclamo ella, recostándose y escondiendo su cabeza en el recoveco de su cuello— no sé que hubiese hecho si…

—Calma— le susurró al oído con voz ronca, abrazando su cintura en el proceso. Sus músculos pesaban, estaba increíblemente cansado, como si no hubiese dormido nada en días, pero aquella sensación era mejor que todo lo que había tenido que pasar minutos antes.— Estoy aquí— le dijo, al tiempo que acariciaba su cabello lentamente.

Levi miró a través de la puerta, impidiendo que Gajeel entrara a arruinar aquel tierno momento, que ganas no le faltaban, eso lo tenía bastante claro. Se aferró a su brazo y le instó a bajar a reunirse con el gremio, aquello tenían que celebrarlo ¡Hasta el amanecer! Antes de pisar el primer escalón vio que Gray y más atrás, Erza le miraban extrañados debido al escándalo proveniente de la planta baja. Un simple gesto hacia la puerta de Natsu, seguido de una alegre sonrisa fueron suficientes para que ambos comprendiesen que, de alguna manera, el chico estaba a salvo. Mientras bajaba de la mano de Gajeel, sintió los fuertes y enérgicos pasos de los inseparables camaradas del mago de fuego. Algo era seguro, aquella noche de fiesta sería inolvidable.

Lucy no podía despegar sus ojos de los de Natsu.

El magnetismo del chico la tenía atrapada, de repente, la mano de Natsu tocó su mejilla nuevamente, al instante su otra mejilla estuvo en su otra mano, la haló hacia sí con suavidad y le dio un beso, sus cálidos labios hicieron bullir su interior, como si miles de pequeñas mariposas revoloteasen en su estómago. Ella abrió sus labios para decir algo, pero, todo pensamiento fue cortado de raíz al sentir la lengua de Natsu abrirse paso entre sus labios, primero saboreándolos, para, posteriormente entrar en su boca haciéndola temblar, al poco tiempo comenzó a corresponder lo mejor que pudo, se sentía bastante atontada por el repentino, pero más que bienvenido beso. La chica se separó un poco mirando nuevamente a Natsu, ejecutando la misma caricia la acerco de nueva cuenta, esta vez besando su frente, para luego soltarla y cerrar sus ojos.

Estaba cansado, esta vez lo notó de forma más evidente. La chica se recostó a su lado y le abrazó, sintiendo su calor, a pesar del frío que se colaba a través de la ventana. No podía imaginar el calvario que debió de haber pasado mientras estuvo en aquel estado. Sea como fuere, él había regresado a ella. Y nada podía ser mejor que eso.

—Te quiero Natsu— Susurró, casi a punto de sucumbir en las alas de morfeo.

—Y yo a ti, Lucy— Le respondió el chico, al borde de la inconsciencia.

Al despertar, Natsu se sintió como nuevo. Sonrió al notar que Lucy no se había separado de su lado en toda la noche. Se levanto, y bajó las escaleras, pudo escuchar quejidos y algunos choques de vidrio que al instante descubrió que se trataba de brindis. Muchos de sus amigos estaban tirados en el suelo, durmiendo, otros quejándose de dolor de cabeza, Mirajane le sonrió mientras limpiaba el desastre que habían dejado la noche anterior.

Erza corrió a su encuentro en cuanto lo vio, apretándole fuerte en un abrazo que, literalmente, le sacó el aire.

A lo lejos, Gray le envió un saludo de camaradería, Juvia estaba dándole un masaje en la sien.

Happy se lanzó sobre él, llenando su alrededor de chillidos molestos y lágrimas de cocodrilo.

Vio a Gajeel y Levi dormir abrazados en un rincón.

Al poco rato, Lucy bajo abrazándole por la espalda con fuerza. Natsu tomó su mano y le dio un beso provocando un silbido de los pocos que estaban despiertos y al pendiente de sus acciones.

—Bienvenido, Natsu— Le susurró Lucy al oído, tras alzarse de puntillas para poder alcanzarlo.

* * *

 **Fin**

Owww! Espero que te haya gustado este escrito, adoro esta pareja, muero por verlos casados y con un pequeño Natsu agotando la paciencia de mamá Lucy. Kukuku!

Catalepsia. Si quieres saber más, no dudes en consultar en internet, fue mi fiel guía a la hora de escribir el fic. El tema resulta interesante al igual que traumático por los casos que se suscitaron en la antigüedad

¿ _Reviews?_

Ja nee!


End file.
